


Too Late

by Misstrickster



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:43:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misstrickster/pseuds/Misstrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade carries a hurt Peter back from battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Late

Wade held on to the broken body in his arms. Peter had lost a lot of blood and was struggling to stay awake. “Wade?” Wade hushed him. “We’re almost to the tower, just hold on, Peter.” It was becoming harder to breath. “I’m tired, you ass.” Wade smiled, “Good to know you still have an attitude in the worst of times.” He shifted Peter’s form. “I know you’re tired but you can’t sleep right now.” Peter frowned, “Well then keep talking; your annoying voice can keep anyone’s attention.” Wade let out a weak laugh. “I will, just keep listening, so you know I’m still here.” Peter tried to look annoyed. “Of course I know you’re here, you are carrying me dummy.” Wade laughed again. “Always the sharp one, we are almost there.” Wade smiled seeing Stark tower. “You will be helped soon, only medical help though!” Wade laughed lightly. “Peter?”

He heard nothing and picked up his pace. Wade bolted into the tower. “Bruce, Tony, Steve; somebody help!” Wade gently set Peter down in the tower entrance. “Wake up, Peter.” Peter didn’t move. “I didn’t stop talking; you said you would stay with me if I kept talking!” Wade’s eyes filled with tears. He could make out the pounding of feet as the Avengers approached. “Peter!” Tony’s eyes widened in shock. “Wade what happened?” Wade turned toward him. “I was too late and he’s not here anymore.” Wade’s tears fell as Bruce grabbed Peter to confirm what they already knew was true. “I’m sorry” Wade fell to his knees, his head dropping into his hands. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t fast enough, I’m sorry I failed.”


End file.
